The Legacy of the Sky, Book 2: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Rebecca gets a Christmas Present “Prometheus?” asked Percy. “But he supported the Titans in the last war.” “And he supported the gods in the first war,” Chiron countered. “If there’s any Titan that might help us, it would probably be Prometheus,” Lily said thoughtfully. “The problem is, after the war, Prometheus went into hiding, and even we have no idea where he is,” Dionysus said. “So the one Titan that might help us if lost?” asked Rebecca Smythe, daughter of Nike, goddess of victory, was one of Camp Half-Blood’s best military tacticians, and one of my friends because she brought me to camp. “Oh, I’m sure he knows exactly where he is, but we can’t find him,” Mr. D. said rather matter-of-factly. “Thank you Captain Obvious,” Rebecca grumbled. “The point is, we have to find him to get an advantage,” said Mr. D. “Captain Obvious strikes again,” Rebecca muttered under her breath. “Since gods are too godly and important to do these small acts ourselves, we need you to do it for us,” said the god rather pompously, furthering my hatred for him by the minute. “So, a quest is needed?” Percy asked, and I could tell he was holding back his anger. “Yes, a quest is needed. You find Prometheus, and get him onto our side and we’ll see if he’ll be a spy for us,” Mr. D. said simply. Everybody started to shift restlessly at the thought of a quest. Even though many wanted one of their own, they knew the risks. “I’ll do it,” Rebecca squeaked, but she regained her composure and said with more confidence, “I’ll find Prometheus.” “Wonderful. I believe tradition states that you need a prophecy first, but your little mortal friend isn’t here at camp with us,” Dionysus pointed out. “Yes, but Rachel will be here with the rest of the demigods arriving for Christmas,” Chiron said. Our Oracle was a mortal by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the daughter of some really rich guy, and she still went to some private school, so we didn’t always have our Oracle. “So it’s settled. Good, I’m glad to be rid of that. Now get out of my sight before I vaporize you all,” Mr. D. grumbled, and nobody complained to be released from the god’s presence. A white camp truck emblazoned with the logo for Delphi Strawberry Service, the cover name for Camp Half-Blood, pulled up at the base of Half-Blood Hill, a large hill with a tall pine tree that used to be my half-sister (long story) with a dragon curled up underneath it to protect the Golden Fleece (yes, the real one). About fifteen demigods and one mortal filed out of the back of the storage area of the moving truck. Annabeth emerged and embraced Percy, who stood waiting with open arms. Alyssa showed herself and I gave her a friendly hug, but nothing more. We strolled back to the commons area and had a nice chat about regular things, and I tried to steer the talk away from last summer. “Are things normal with your family?” I asked casually. “Normal enough. I had to tell my mom that I knew about my dad, and she broke it to my step-dad. It was a little rough for a while, breaking that stuff to him,” she explained to me. I nodded in sympathy, even though I would never know what that felt like. I just told the foster family that I would have been with this year that I made other arrangements for the summer, and I didn’t sign up for boarding school this year. Sometimes, I wish I had a family to talk to. A conch horn blew in the distance, signifying lunch. We walked together to the pavilion until we were forced to go to our separate tables based on our godly parents. We gathered outside the Big House this time, nobody wanting to go back inside with Mr. D. We all sat on the grass, goofing off until Chiron cantered over and knelt down with a little difficulty because of his horse half. Some of the winter replacement counsellors from this morning had been replaced as the real head counsellors had come on the bus, but there were still some fillers. “Now to business. Conner, please extinguish the small grass fire you caused before the nature spirits get too angry,” Chiron instructed one of the Stoll brothers, co-councillor from Hermes cabin. “Thank you. Now, from where we left off this morning, Rebecca Smythe here has volunteered to take on the task of finding Prometheus. No further move was made before she received a prophecy.” Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a seventeen year old stood out with her frizzy red hair, bright green eyes, and doodle covered jeans. She stared off into nothingness until she realized everybody was staring at her. “Oh, right. You need a prophecy for your quest, right?” she said in her usual distracted voice. “That would be helpful,” Rebecca shrugged. Rachel sat up on the grass, legs crossed, back ramrod straight. She closed her eyes, waited a few seconds while green mist started to swirl around her on the ground. She opened her eyes and we saw them to be glowing an emerald green, the same colour as the mist on the ground. She opened her mouth, and it sounded like an ancient voice, like three people were speaking at once. “Victory’s daughter, scour the earth, Through the Titan, a power shall birth. Wisdom’s daughter makes her stand, The Sky’s hero passes to Roman Hand.” As soon as she finished, she closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground, her eyes reverting to their normal green colour before snapping shut again. Some counsellors came forward and helped her back into a sitting position, but she still looked woozy. “Is that what you wanted?” she asked sleepily. “Thanks Rachel, it was fine, if a prophecy is ever okay,” Rebecca told Rachel. “Now that you have your prophecy, you have to pick who you would like to take with you on this quest,” Chiron said. Rebecca looked around at the ring of campers around her. “The prophecy tells who she takes,” Annabeth said, and everybody looked at her. “Wisdom’s daughter? Clearly a daughter of Athena. And Sky’s hero? That’s probably a child of Zeus.” Everybody looked at both Annabeth and me, the children of Zeus and Athena. I was the only son of Zeus, with the exception of my half-sister, Thalia Grace, that was an immortal Hunter of Artemis, but Annabeth had an abundance of siblings that could go. I immediately thought about Elizabeth. “Matt? Are you gonna come?” Rebecca asked. “I guess I have to,” I said grimly. “Let’s go find us Wisdom’s daughter.” Chapter 1: A God Ruins my Life Chapter 3: We Get a Guard Puppy Category:Link:Son of Zeus Category:The Legacy of the Sky Category:The Mark of Fire Category:Chapter Page